Tease
by IWishYoudHoldMyHand
Summary: A different start to Quinn and Santana's senior year. Chapters get more mature as they progress, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Summer was nice. Summer was really nice. But some of the parties Quinn could live without. They were basically all drunken whore fests. But with Quinn she wasn't a big fan of either thing. Honestly, she hated getting drunk. It was a control thing with her, she would much rather coherently know what she's doing at all times; most of the time at parties she'd have only one beer and just pretend to act drunk. She wasn't big on the whore thing either, I mean, she saw how far that had gotten her last time.

Santana on the other hand lived for the parties, trying to find at least several each week. Making sure she got an innocent or easy guy drunk enough at every party and when all of his words started slurring together she knew she could make her move. Having sex with drunken guys was great, she didn't even have to know their names, 'cause hell if they actually cared. There was no emotion, just sex. No commitment, just fun. And the best part is if the guy completely sucked in bed she never had to do it with him again.

So when the last party of the summer came up the Saturday before their senior year started Santana was dying to go and Quinn just felt obligated.

It was being held at one of the cheerleader's house, the new captain's. Fortunately, both girls kept their status up and still got invited to these types of parties; hot football players around every corner, what more could you ask for?

The party had been going strong for about two hours. Quinn hadn't had much to drink. Surprisingly, neither had Santana, her and Brittany had been talking to a football player hoping for some threesome action. The majority of the teenagers though were already buzzed out of their minds.

Quinn had been trying to brush off this skater dude that had sat next to her on the couch for the past half an hour, so when she heard one of her former teammates, drunk out of her mind, yell truth or dare she figured it was about one of the best excuses to get away from him that she was going to get for awhile. She walked out of the small living room into a bigger one. There was probably a dozen kids sitting in a circle on the floor, as she walked in she spotted Brittany and Santana coming in from the other side with one of the varsity football players tailing behind them. Quinn smiled at the two of them when she finally met their eyes. Quinn sat down next to who she believed was the JV team's quarter back. She hoped that Santana and Brittany would ditch the guy and sit next to her, and they did.

As they sat down they filled in the only empty space between Quinn and some incoming freshman cheerleader she'd never met. It was a close fit though and Santana had to squish herself in between the two blondes, Quinn on her left and Brittany on her right.

"Hey, Fabray, decided to play a little rousing game of truth or dare? Doesn't quite seem like your type of thing," Santana commented as she adjusted herself into a more comfortable position, she had one of those annoying perpetual smirks on her face.

"Desperate times, call for desperate measures, Lopez," Quinn replied thinking of the skater that was ready to jump her for sex back in the other living room.

"What desperate times were you having?"

"This guy was about to like rip my clothes off back there. I figured I'd rather live through this than have some drunk freshman feel me up."

"Heaven forbid if Ms. Immaculate Fabray gets a little aroused, right?"

Brittany nudged Santana's arm telling her to keep the peace. Brittany hadn't said a word yet, which was strange for her, but she had been staring blankly at the ceiling light though for the entire time. Which meant she was either deeply thinking (which didn't happen often) or was just zoned out (probably the more rational answer).

The game began with the beer bottle spinning around in the middle again and again, none of the spins actually landing on the three girls. The typical stuff happened; the whole 'who do you like' and 'who did you first have sex with' questions being asked. The few people that were brave enough to do dares did the typical stupid ones as well.

Finally, the bottle landed on Brittany. Some guy that had obviously watched a little too much Tosh.O asked her to do the cinnamon challenge. Brittany had scooted towards the middle of the circle as one guy rummaged through the kitchen cabinets to find some cinnamon. He then brought a tablespoon of it back to give to the poor blonde, honestly, Brittany really didn't know what she was getting herself into. At first it hadn't seem that bad but pretty soon she coughed and what looked like a brown cloud of smoke came out of her mouth. Brittany looked like she was trying to contain the urge to puke as she slid back over to her spot. Santana already being prepared had some guy's Nike shoe in hand that had been laying on the floor behind her; she handed it to Brittany. By the time Brittany was done with it who ever the hell it belonged to would never want it back.

The bottle spun a couple more times with a few lame truths being given here and there. But then it landed on Santana, she put on another smirk and looked directly at the linebacker, who seemed to be running the game, that was sitting across from her. Finally, she could have a little fun.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked as he put his arm around the cheerleader next to him.

"What do you think, Ben?" Santana retorted.

Ben smiled at her. "Dare it is."

"What's it gonna be then? Don't make me do some lame ass thing."

"Wouldn't dream of it, I know I can step things up a notch with you, and you'll take the challenge head on. Hmmm, I want you to kiss." Ben's smile grew a little darker as he said this.

Santana thought nothing of it. "Who? If you want me to kiss you drop the arm candy and get over here so we can move on with our lives."

"Calm down, Lopez. What would be the fun in that? I want you to kiss Quinn, next to you."

Quinn and Santana were both taken aback by that comment. Santana's usual composure faded, Quinn, on the other hand, mouth just hung open a bit in shock.

"There a problem here, Santana?" Ben grinned, loving the idea of defeating her.

Santana just seethed. "Nothing wrong on this end, it's getting God's little angel next to me to agree with it."

Quinn didn't like the conversation turning on her, she didn't want to wimp out. But kiss Santana, really? She wasn't sure if she could do that. "San, I guess I'd be up for a little peck. It can't be that bad." Quinn said nervously, a little peck then they were done, nothing big, she could live with that.

Santana smiled at her thankfully, happy that she wouldn't have to back down from the challenge.

Ben just laughed. "Quinn, please, who said anything about a little peck? Not much of a dare then. Rule is 30 seconds, at least and tongue, any problems now?"

Quinn furrowed her brows and shook her head, "Never mind. I don't think I can do this. Not really my thing, sorry, San. I just, I just don't really feel comfortable with that."

"No deal then? Looks like this is one battle you can't win, Lopez," Ben said in response to Quinn, his drunken eyes were smiling with victory.

"Not so fast there, Ben. Let me talk to her for a sec." She said giving Ben a menacing glare before turning and looking directly into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Look," Santana began, low enough that only Quinn, and maybe Brittany could hear. "Will you do this for me? Honestly, Fabray I never ask for that much from you. Never really need to. But if I don't do this, Ben's never gonna let me live it down. What do you say?"

Quinn broke her eye contact and looked down at the carpeted floor. "I don't know, San. I'm not really like that. I mean I hate backing down from a challenge as much as anybody else, but I think you might be asking a little too much. I can't."

Santana grabbed one of Quinn's shoulders, a pleading look in her eyes. "Please, do this for me. And, don't worry, just because you're doing this doesn't mean you're gonna be a lesbian or anything. I'm sure God will forgive you, or whatever. There's no romance or emotion in this, just a dare. Please?"

Quinn finally convinced yet still reluctant nodded her head, officially giving the okay. The two girls both slid to the middle of the circle. Santana picked up the beer bottle and handed it to Ben so it would be out of their way. "What was that about backing down, Ben?" Santana said with a signature bitchy smirk.

"You ready for this, Quinn?" Santana asked as she sat down on her knees in front of Quinn.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied shakily.

"Wish you would have stayed with the horny freshman?"

"Not necessarily. Now shut up and let's get this over with."

Just like that their kiss began, Santana had reached across and hooked her arms behind Quinn's neck to draw her face close to her own. It started out closed mouth, nothing much really. Santana began trying to gain access to the inside of Quinn's mouth but Quinn was still nervous and unsure about the whole thing.

One of the multiple guys sitting in the circle screamed out 'where's the frenching' but both Santana and Quinn had their eyes closed so they had no idea which one it was.

Ben's voice however did stand out "Come on girls, I want 30 seconds of using tongue, can't go around changing the dare."

At that, Quinn new she would have to grant Santana the permission to get inside her mouth. She opened it a little then got more relaxed. Santana's tongue snaked her way into her mouth, not roughly though, like all the boys, but gentle yet assertive, if that was even possible. Santana's tongue began massaging Quinn's. Quinn had to stifle a soft moan from coming out at the feeling. She wasn't actually getting turned on by this, was she? I mean really, she was straight. But she couldn't deny the electricity that ran through her lips as they deepened the kiss. Quinn decided to get adventurous and explore Santana's mouth, feeling every feature inside. Santana started leaning back, arms moving off Quinn's neck and propping her self up on her elbows so she wouldn't be flat on the floor as she started to give into the kiss as well. Quinn loomed over her and arm on each side of her body.

Brittany sat there watching them on the floor and smiled. Screw 30 seconds this had at least been a minute or two, yet neither of them seemed to be pulling back or trying to end it. Brittany may be not be book smart but she could always tell when it came to people enjoying things, and by the look on Quinn's face she was in total euphoria.

It took Ben a minute to get over the shock that Quinn actually gave in to the dare. After he was satisfied and pretty turned on by the heated make out scene in front of him he spoke up, "Okay, that's good enough. Once again, Ms. Lopez never backs down from a challenge. But really Quinn, I never thought you'd get that into it."

His voice went ringing through the girls' ears, breaking them from their trance. Quinn quickly sat up, once she was up she reached out and arm to help up Santana as well.

"I wasn't into it. I just figured I had to do the stupid dare I could at least make a good show out of it," Quinn said scooting back into to her spot; trying not to look too dazed and not wanting to give into Ben.

"On that note," Ben announced to the rest of his fellow drunken teenagers. "I think that's the end of the game. Unless, anyone thinks they can top that."

A couple of the kids protested to play longer, but Brittany, Santana and Quinn got up and left. They walked out into the back yard where some kids were swimming and others were just dancing around, grinding to the deafening music from the stereo.

Santana and Brittany were walking over to a tree in the far right corner of the yard. Quinn didn't really know why they were heading there but figured she should follow anyway; her brain still wasn't functioning right so she really didn't know what else to do.

Once they got there Santana leaned against the tall oak tree, Brittany flanking her left and Quinn standing in front of both of them.

"You, Fabray, are not a bad kisser," Santana grinned devilishly.

Quinn broke from her daze and glared at Santana. "I swear if you mention this to anyone, I'll kill you and I won't even think twice about it."

Brittany chuckled at Quinn's reply. Santana just grinned wider.

"Relax, Quinn," she replied. "Secret's safe with me and Britt, besides most of the people who were watching were drunk out of their minds. In the morning Ben will probably just think he had a really amazing wet dream. I can't help to think that you weren't actually getting into, though."

Quinn gulped hard, she really had gotten into it but, Santana really didn't need to know that. "In your dreams, Lopez. Just be happy I did this for you and never bring it up again."

"Whatever you say, Quinn, but after many years of practice I can tell when somebody's liking what I'm giving and tonight you most definitely did. But hey, I'll leave it at that."

Quinn nearly growled out her response. "Whatever, I think I'm heading out of here anyway. See you two later."

"Past your bedtime, Q?" Santana laughed lightly, she was enjoying getting Quinn all worked up, for once herself being in the position of power.

Quinn grumbled an incoherent response then stormed off. A wrist grabbed her though before she'd gotten too far.

"I'll walk with you to your car," she looked back and saw Brittany smiling, hand still on her wrist.

"You really don't have to do that," Quinn replied trying to yank her wrist from the grasp.

"But I want to, besides Santana just went off to get her grind on. It'll be awhile before she even notices that I'm gone."

With Brittany's innocent eyes and wide smile it was hard to say no, so Quinn nodded and they went back inside the house. They walked until they reached the front door where there was a coat rack that Quinn haphazardly threw her purse on when entering the house. Brittany opened the front door for Quinn as she was rummaging through her bag trying to find her car keys. She quickly located them and walked out of the house smiling at Brittany as a thank you for holding the door open for her. Brittany trailed behind her and they walked in silence until they reached Quinn's car that was parked five houses down against the curb.

Brittany was the first to speak up while Quinn was unlocking the doors.

"Did you really not feel anything?" Brittany asked brows furrowed.

Quinn avoided making eye contact as she opened the door. "What are you talking about?" She mumbled in reply.

"Stop pretending like you've already forgotten, you know, when you and Santana were lip locking back there."

Quinn looked around, they were the only two on the entire street right now; they could just barely here the bass coming from the party down the road. Quinn considered actually admitting to Brittany about what she actually had felt, but shook the idea off quickly.

"Nope, I was just doing San a favour, nothing more."

"You can lie to yourself all you want, but I saw the look on your face, Q. You liked it. It's okay, for real, you can just tell me."

Quinn bit her bottom lip nervously and took her hand off the car door to face Brittany. "Maybe I did," she began. "I really don't know what just happened, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Quinn, you can trust me, you know that."

"Fine, I guess I did feel a little something. Happy? Confession is out. I'd really prefer you to not tell San though. She already has a big head from me actually agreeing to kiss her. I don't want to see what will happen if she actually knows that I liked it."

"Believe me, she knows."

"Well, damn, aren't I screwed?"

"No, I'll drop it here and I'll try to talk sense into San in hopes that she won't hold it against you too much."

Quinn smiled up at Brittany and gave her a hug before she got into the car and started up the car.

"Thanks, Britt. See you later," Quinn said while fastening her seatbelt. Before she shut the door she added, "Oh and how about we never talk about this again?"

Brittany gave off a little laugh. "No problem, Quinn. But if you want to actually talk about it, I'm here for you, but if you don't, well, I won't be the one to bring it up first. See ya."

Quinn shut the car door and drove down the street. In her side mirror she could see Brittany giving her a small wave before heading back off to the house. Tonight had been so confusing, she definitely did not expect for all of this to happen. Yet another reason to add to her list as to why she hates these parties, or should she add it to the few reasons as to why she loves them?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They are much appreciated. I think this is going to end up only being five chapters, but yeah. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>The first day of school is always hell; picking out the perfect outfit to wear in order to give off the best first impressions, trying to find all your new classrooms, and hoping that you have friends in your new classes. Or in Quinn's case hoping you don't have friends in your new classes, which to her dismay she did.<p>

It was now third period the first two classes had gone by smoothly. But when she walked in to her chemistry classroom on the first day she saw the one face she didn't want to see, the one face she'd been avoiding for the past week.

Sitting there grinning as Quinn walked into the classroom was Santana Lopez.

To top things off the only seat left open at the two person tables was the seat to the right of Santana. Not only did she have a class with her and have to sit near her but now they were going to be lab partners too? Great.

"Oh, hey, Fabray, fancy seeing you here. Tables have kinda turned; looks like you can no longer avoid me."

God, how Quinn wanted to slap that smirk right off her face. But all Quinn managed to say as she sat her books down, carefully trying not eye contact with the Latina was, "I wasn't avoiding you."

Santana scoffed in reply, "To hell you weren't. I sent you how many texts and calls just seeing if you wanted to hang with me and Britt? All to which got no reply. Then when you saw you were going to have to sit next to me just now your face flushed and it looked like you were going to have a freakin' heart attack. Oh, and the fact that you refuse to make eye contact with me is a pretty good tip off."

Quinn just sighed and played with a little string that had frayed from her navy cardigan. "Why do you have to be so observant and so damn sure of yourself?" She mumbled almost too quietly for Santana to here.

"Look at me Quinn," Santana said softly; it was the most sincere Quinn had ever heard Santana speak to her. She ignored the comment anyway and kept looking down at the string.

"Seriously, Quinn look at me."

Quinn finally looked up to meet Santana's gaze. She was smiling at her for once, instead of evilly smirking. It was all too weird; she was almost tempted to look away then and there. But she couldn't, she just kept staring into her eyes. She'd never really noticed before how beautiful they were.

"What?" Quinn asked; breaking herself from the miniature trance she was in.

"Look, Q. I promised Britt I wouldn't bring up our little incident that happened at the party. But I know that's why you've been avoiding me. I get it, something happened, you felt a little bit more than you anticipated. But we never have to do anything like that again." Santana said, even though Quinn wasn't quite sure why she was saying all of this.

"Where are you going with this, Santana?"

"I-I just want my friend back, okay?" Santana stuttering and get nervous about saying stuff was a new one for Quinn. "I miss talking to you, Quinn. Most importantly, I just wanted to let you know that, I may be a bitch, but I have my limits. I'm not going to hold this over you. So, don't worry about anything that happened at that party. Let's just get back to being friends again, 'kay?"

Quinn just stared at Santana, not really sure how to respond. This was not the bitchy, Latina she was used to. This was a nice sweet girl, that wasn't going to hold something on her. This was extremely weird. The only other person she'd ever been nice to was Brittany. But that was no longer a surprise since pretty much everyone knew how much they loved each other. Quinn just absently shook her head and broke eye contact with Santana, not quite sure what to say about the whole thing.

"One more thing before we drop it for good," Santana said which made Quinn refocus her attention on her once more. "I did too."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn responded, she still wasn't thinking very clearly.

"I felt something too, Q."

"Oh?" Quinn muttered a blush taking form over her face.

"Yeah, I did. I just thought you should know. But hey, never talking about it again."

"Yeah, whatever you say." Quinn was in a bit of a daze; honestly it was surprising that what she was saying was actually coherent. Santana felt a little something in that kiss too? Why did that make Quinn so happy? Why did it make her heart start beating a little bit faster?

"Quinn, you okay? You're sorta freaking me out." Santana asked. When Quinn looked at her face again there was genuine concern on it. This was getting freaky.

"Yeah, uhm, just a lot on my mind."

"If you say so, Q."

Just then Mrs. Krummen started talking. She was doing the typical first day of school introductions. She started handing out syllabuses to all the students with the rules and the endless supplies they would need. She walked over and placed two in front of Santana, expecting her to pass one over to Quinn. As Santana picked up the paper and handed it to Quinn their hands touched lightly. Immediately she jerked away the syllabus falling to the floor right in between their two chairs.

That was weird; as soon as their hands touched Quinn had gotten that electric tingly feeling all over again. That was something she'd being trying over a week to avoid. Santana gave her a questioning look then bent down in between the seats to pick up the paper. As she was leaning though she got off balance, to avoid face planting the ground she grabbed on to the only thing there was between her and the floor; Quinn's thigh. She grabbed onto it with her left hand, dangerously close to Quinn's center.

Santana thought nothing about it and continued down to pick up the paper. With every second longer that her hand rested on Quinn's inner thigh she could feel herself getting more and more aroused. By the time Santana sat back up, removed her hand, and placed the syllabus on the desk in front of Quinn, she was ready to bust.

Santana looked at Quinn and noticed that her face was flushed. "Are you okay? You are officially freaking me the hell out. Why are you so jumpy? And why the hell did you pull your hand back when-" but then her tone changed to pure amusement. The whisper she was using to avoid getting yelled at by the teacher got even lower. "Fabray, you felt something again, didn't you?" The kind smile had gone away and she now had a half smirk spread across her face.

Quinn blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

This made Santana's smirk twist into a full on devious grin. "Just admit it, I may or may not have felt something too. But, at least I know how to control my actions."

Quinn glared at her, regaining a little composure, "Shut up, Lopez. I can control myself just fine, thanks."

"Apparently not when you're with me."

"It's like pointless talking to you, you're so bull headed. Why would you even think that?"

"Maybe due to the fact that you looked like you were about to tear my clothes off when I sat back up after using your thigh for support."

Quinn was now full on seething, "Even if that were true, I don't see why you care anyway."

Santana let out a small laugh, "Because, honestly Fabray, I would have let you if we weren't in the middle of a chemistry classroom."

Quinn just glared at her; she had no idea how to respond to that. In fact, that statement turned her on a little bit more than she already was, but she definitely couldn't let Santana know that.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that the immaculate Fabray actually has feelings for me. Talk about a twist, I was so not expecting that one."

Quinn sighed, she was losing her little bit of control that she had in the situation. "San, how about we just drop it, okay? I really don't want to deal with this on the first day of school."

"Whatever you say, Q," Then as she was turning away from the blonde, Santana added, "You know I did that on purpose."

Quinn looked puzzled; she was really starting to get exasperated by the whole situation. "What the hell are you talking about this time?"

Santana looked at her out of the corner of her eye, "Grabbed your thigh, kinda wanted to see how you'd react. By the way, you did as anticipated."

Quinn's mouth formed an O. The Latina was simply trying to tease her now. "You are such a bitch, I swear. I can't believe you'd pull a stunt like that, in the middle of class, none the less."

Santana couldn't help but laugh at the blonde getting so worked up. She really hadn't expected to have _that_ strong of an effect on Quinn.

"Are you two done back, there? See class, people exactly like this are going to be the ones that end up exploding us all. Not paying attention on your first day, really now?" Mrs. Krummen said pointedly looking directly at Quinn and Santana in the back of the classroom.

At that the two of them immediately shut up. Santana rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair; Quinn looked down and began reading the syllabus. She wasn't sure if she could handle chemistry if she had to deal with Santana everyday. She had to pull herself together.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews! Updates might be slowing down a little bit after this... Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Fourth period went by with no signs of Santana, fifth period followed just the same. But then lunch came, she knew she'd be obligated to sit at the same table as Brittany and, of course, Santana. She wasn't quite sure if she could handle another run in with her. But she knew she didn't have much of a choice. If she sat anywhere else, people would start asking questions. Then she would have to start lying. Then things would start getting twice as worse.<p>

She went through the lunch line, getting a salad and a bottle of water. As she was paying for her lunch she looked over at her usual table; could the day really get any worse? The only seat that was left was the one right next to Santana. She smiled at the lunch lady then heaved a sigh as she began to walk over toward the familiar table. The closer she got the more Santana smirked.

"Fabray, you get to sit next to me, how lucky are you?" Santana said as she took a bite out of a plain bagel, which in fact was the only thing on her tray.

Quinn put on a clearly fake smile. "Extremely lucky," she replied as she sat down.

"I wasn't quite sure if you'd be joining us at lunch today or not, Q."

Quinn gave Santana a sinister glare, not believing she was actually going to bring this stuff up. She couldn't let the Latina get the best of her though. "Why wouldn't I have, San?"

"I dunno," Santana said so innocently that it almost made Quinn sick. "You were just a little jumpy in third period. I wasn't sure if you could handle eating lunch, with me at least." When she said 'with me at least' it was low enough that only Quinn could hear. Thank God, at least she wasn't going to be a total ass, just mostly.

Brittany was sitting on the other side of Santana, her forehead was creased and you could tell she was thoroughly lost.

"San," Brittany began. "Is there something going on between you and Quinn that I should know about?"

Santana shook her head and turned to face the taller blonde. "No babe, nothing to worry about. But I'll fill you in later. Right now I'm pretty sure Quinn's gonna stab me, so I better shut up for now."

"You better tell me, 'cause the look Quinn is giving you right now is kinda creeping me out. It's like fire's coming out of her eyes or something."

Santana turned back to Quinn and saw the look that Brittany was talking about, she really couldn't help but laugh. She was enjoying getting Quinn all worked up. It really was entertaining.

Santana decided though that Quinn wasn't quite over the edge enough yet; that she could experiment with Quinn's feelings quite a bit more, and that was exactly what she was going to do. She wanted to drive Quinn wild, to see how much she was actually into her… Or to at least find out if the sexually suppressed St. Fabray was going to freak out at every little touch.

It started when the Latina was laughing with someone from across the table. That's when the first move was made. She was doing a gesture and her hand bridged the gap between her and Quinn and grazed the side of her left boob. This touch caused Quinn to jump a little. But she didn't think too much about it, thinking it must have been an accident.

The next happened when Brittany and Santana were casually talking. Brittany had playfully shoved her. Santana took this opportunity to once again save herself on Quinn. This time when she grabbed the girl behind her to prevent from falling completely backwards she grabbed her thigh a lot higher, nearly touching her center. This caused Quinn to jerk up and start choking on a piece of lettuce. Quinn now realized the Latina was trying to stir her up, and it was working. She didn't think she would try anything else though.

Then the third and final experiment happened when Santana was talking to the football player diagonal from her. She was trying to explain something and using her hands, when she flicked it a little too hard the ring she was wearing came off and landed in Quinn's lap.

Quinn didn't have time to react before the Latina brushed against her center and picked up the ring that was resting on Quinn's skirt. This time Quinn made a noticeable jump. Santana merely mumbled some snarky remark about her being jumpy again and the whole table laughed. Well except for Brittany, who seemed to be getting a good idea as to what was happening between the Latina and the other Blonde now.

"Come with me to the bathroom, now," Quinn nearly growled under her breath to Santana.

Santana obliged, all of the reactions were so perfect and exactly what she had expected. They walked to the bathroom that was in the hall right next to the cafeteria. Quinn made sure no one was in there before snarling at Santana.

"Really, Lopez, what the hell are you trying to pull?"

"Quinn," Santana said, still smiling. "Do I even need to answer that? You know exactly what I'm doing."

"Dammit, Santana, I'm not some little sex toy of your's. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop touching me."

"You know you don't want me to. And actually, I'm okay with that."

"Why do you always think you know everything? You haven't the slightest clue about what I actually want."

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life. Q, admit it. You want some of this Lopez action and I'm saying I'll give it to you."

"Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying? I'm straight. Besides, what would Brittany do if she found out you were trying to make the moves on me? Did you even think about her?"

"C'mon, Quinn, you really don't think that she doesn't already know. She'll probably just want to have a threesome. In which, I'd be down with. And at this point I think you'd be down with anything. You're so horny, Quinn, I'm pretty sure you'd fuck a damn-"

Santana was cut off by a smooth set of lips meeting her own. She couldn't believe she'd gotten Quinn to do this that fast. She thought she'd at least have to try a little harder.

Santana could feel how desperate the kiss was and that this is obviously what she wanted all along through the denial. This time Quinn was the one to work Santana's lip apart and dart her tongue into the Latina's mouth. Santana's hands slowly reached around to pull the blonde closer to her. Her hands slowly drifted from mid back to Quinn's toned ass and cupped it lightly. Quinn's own hands were entangled in Santana's hair pushing their faces closer together.

In the distance it seemed like they heard a far off noise. But they were too entranced with each other to really pay attention. When they heard the bathroom door slam shut and a light giggle they immediately shot apart from each other.

"I so called it," Brittany said standing right in front of the bathroom door. "You're really lucky I don't mind sharing my San with you. But when you guys start having sex just make sure I get an invite every now and then."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys, once again, for all the reviews! Sorry this chapter's a little bit shorter. Mainly because it's just a transition into next chapter. But enjoy and be ready for the next chapter... It should be interesting...

* * *

><p>Glee went fine that day; Quinn and Santana had distanced themselves as far apart as possible… Mainly because if Quinn felt her one more time she'd rip her clothes off and start fucking her on the spot. She really didn't know why she had been aroused all day, but Santana's purposeful touching did not help, at all.<p>

Quinn was at her locker getting her books before heading out.

"Hey," a voice came from behind her, startling her half to death.

Quinn turned around and couldn't help but smile at who it was; Santana.

"Oh, hey, San. What do you want?"

Santana bit her lip. "Well, B has detention after school today and-"

"Wait, Britt already has a detention? It's the first day of school, how'd she manage that?"

"It's a long story… Involving her English teacher jumping out the window and her smuggling cats into school. Anyways, can I finish?"

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Well, I normally give my Britt a ride home everyday. But I was just wondering if instead of waiting for your mom to pick you up, I could give you a ride, maybe we can even hang out at my house for a little bit." Santana responded; she licked her lips nervously waiting for Quinn's response.

Quinn, wasn't sure if she could handle alone time with Santana without making some major advances on her, and a horny as Quinn was she still knew that she shouldn't just jump at the chance of having sex with her. She had her limitations and morals, even though she seemed to want to leave all of that behind at the thought of a little fun with Santana.

"That's nice Santana. But I don't know if it's such a good idea. I mean it might lead to things that I don't want. Well, actually I do want, but that's… Dammit, that came out wrong. I mean I don't want, you know, anything like that from you. Not that I don't actually want it! There's absolutely nothing wrong with what you have to offer, I mean really, you're gorgeous and your body is like amazing. That sounded awkward, sorry. I just don't know if I'm ready for-"

Quinn was cut off by Santana genteelly pressing a sing finger to her lip and letting out a light laugh Quinn. To be honest Santana would have to say she's pretty damn cute with she's all nervous and tongue tied. "Quinn, babe, you're rambling big time. Calm down. Nobody's asking you to do anything you don't want. I could have just been offering to watch some TV and eat pizza… I like how you jump straight to the conclusion that I want to have sex with you. Not that I don't, I actually do. But, honestly Q, get your head out of the damn gutter."

Santana finished with a wink and began walking out of the school to her car with Quinn following several paces behind her. As they reached her red civic Santana opened the passenger's door for Quinn before heading over to her own side. Quinn was still in a daze; had Santana just said that she wanted to have sex with her?

Santana was singing quietly along to an Adele song on the radio while Quinn twirled her phone in her hands. They had been driving for a good five minutes when Quinn finally spoke up.

"You really wanna, you know…. Uhmmm…" Quinn began but couldn't quite think of the right way to phrase it; she didn't want to be too forward or sound too desperate.

"Have sex with you?" Santana replied bluntly as she turned down the volume on the radio so she could hear Quinn a bit better. "Go ahead and say it. No, need to make it awkward, Q."

"Fine, did you, uhm, really mean it when you said you wanted to have sex with me?" Quinn cautiously glanced at Santana, trying to gage her response.

"I dunno," Santana flashed Quinn a grin. "Depends on whether you would want to do it with me or not."

Quinn really didn't know how to respond to that. I mean of course she did, everything Santana had done today had been arousing her so much. But she couldn't just come out and tell Santana that she wanted nothing more than to go down on her. Something about that just seemed so wrong… It wouldn't be like her.

"Do you or do you not, Quinn?" Santana peered at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I mean…" Quinn bit her lip not wanting to respond to the Latina.

"Yes or no, Q? Simple as that."  
>"Yeah," Quinn mumbled under her breath turning away from Santana, carefully avoiding eye contact.<p>

"You're gonna have to speak up a little, babe."

"Dammit Santana!"

Santana gave off another laugh at how worked up Quinn was getting. "What the hell, Q? I think someone needs to calm down. No need to get-"

"Santana of course I want to have sex with you! There I said it! I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna make you feel good. I wanna eat you out. Dammit, San, I just wanna touch. Happy? I said it."

Santana's jaw dropped a little. Quinn talking like that to her was definitely arousing to say the least. She'd accomplished it though. Quinn Fabray had finally snapped.

"Well, fuck, Q. If I knew you were that horny for me I would have driven a little faster."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Soooo... This chapter has mature content. I mean extremely mature. We're talking smut. THIS HAS BEEN A WARNING. If you're not down with girl on girl then I suggest you don't read. On another note, I'm fairly sure this is the last chapter I'm going to do with this story. I'm still debating but I think I'm done. Soooo... Enjoy (:

* * *

><p>Santana pulled into her driveway. Both of her parents were still at work which meant her and Quinn would have the house all to themselves for a good couple hours. Santana got out of the car and went to the front door and unlocked it, Quinn was right on her heels. When Santana glanced over her shoulder to look at the blonde she couldn't help but notice a bit of hunger and arousal in her eyes. When they were both inside the house Santana turned towards Quinn.<p>

"Quinn, are you sure you're up for this? I mean as much as I want to fuck you right now I don't want you doing anything you don't want."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at the fact that she actually cared about her, but having sex with Santana was definitely what she wanted. In fact, it was top on her priority list at the moment… All thoughts of potential regret would just have to wait.

"I don't think I've wanted anything more in my entire life. Now are you gonna keep on questioning me or are we gonna get to it?" Quinn asked with a sultry grin playing on her lips.

"Damn, Q, you are so sexy when you're hot and bothered."

With that Quinn smacked her lips into the Latina's. Both the girls staggered backwards until Santana's back was resting against the railing of the steps that lead upstairs. Quinn bit the Latina's lower lip making her gasp at the feeling, she then to that opportunity to snake her tongue inside of her mouth. As much is this was turning Santana on she wasn't quite ready to give up control of the situation. She reached her hands up and started massaging Quinn's breasts through her shirt as they continued to make out. This earned a small moan to come out of Quinn. Neither of them knew how much longer they could take this. Santana slid her tongue back into her own mouth and parted from Quinn, her hands lingered on the blonde's breasts not quite wanting to give them up.

"Tell me why this hot body of your's still has so many clothes on?" Santana asked as she lifted the blonde's shirt up and over her head with ease.

Quinn smirked at her. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Santana took the cue and took her own shirt off revealing a red lacey bra. Quinn licked her lips at the site and was about to dive in when the Latina grabbed both of her hands.

"Calm your tits, Q. How about we go upstairs to my room before we finish this?" Santana let off a light laugh at how eager the blonde was. Quinn grumbled in response but followed Santana up the stairs, both girls leaving their shirts on the middle of the staircase.

When they got to the bedroom Santana pushed Quinn on the bed, and straddled her, regaining the dominance in the situation. Santana slipped behind her back and unclasped her bra, as soon as she got it off of her she tossed it aside to the floor.

Santana then began to massage Quinn's bare breasts Quinn began to moan and her nipples continued to grow even harder. The sight of this caused the Latina's center to get even more wet than in already was.

"Baby, I think it's your turn to take off some clothing… Here I am half naked and you still have this pesky bra on." Quinn said in between moans. Santana sat up a little and reached behind her own back to remove the bra. As she unclasped the bra her breasts bounced lightly. Quinn grew a broad, lustful smile at the sight of the shirtless girl on top of her.

"That's so much better," Quinn said before sitting up with the Latina still in her lap. She then started massaging Santana's nipples until they were hard and erect. Then she took the left one in her mouth and started sucking and biting lightly which made the Latina gasp at first. Quinn took the right boob and started kneading it's thickness with her hand.

Santana slowly leaned downward again until Quinn was once again on her back. Santana started grinding into Quinn hitting her clitoris and making the girl moan. As she loomed above Quinn with an arm on each side their erect nipples began touching each other. With every thrust their nipples would slowly glide against one another's making both of the girls even more aroused, if that was even possible to get hornier than they already were.

Santana was the one to break first. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. All your clothes need to come off now." She demanded in a low growl.

"It's kinda hard to get my pants off with this hot ass chick sitting in my lap." Quinn retorted with a grin. Santana dismounted from the top of the girl and both quickly stripped themselves of their jeans and panties.

Santana climbed back on top of Quinn, both girls now completely naked.

"Are you positive about this, Q?" Santana asked one last time.

Honestly Quinn had been second guessing herself a little bit. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. This went against everything she was ever taught. She wasn't supposed to be having sex, let alone with a girl. But with Santana right now, everything just felt so right. Even if she wanted to say no, at this point she couldn't.

"Fuck me hard," Quinn plainly stated, wiping all doubts from her mind.

Santana bent down between the girls legs, and ran a finger over her slit.

Santana's mouth fell open a bit. "Damn Q, all this for me? You're so fucking wet."

Quinn just moaned in response to Santana's finger on her slick folds. Santana sat on top of Quinn's thigh and easily stuck two fingers into the girl's hole. Quinn groaned loudly at the feeling. Santana then pulled them out and stuck in a third pumping hard and fast, the heel of her hand brushing against her clit. It didn't take long for Quinn to get that heat in the middle of her stomach, the telltale sign that she was about to come.

"Damn, San, I'm almost there." Quinn moaned. But as soon as the words slipped out Santana pulled her fingers out of the blonde.

"You're not coming for me yet," Santana said after she heard the blonde's grunt of disapproval.

Santana then leaned down between the girl's legs and spotted exactly what she was looking for. She started licking Quinn's throbbing clit. Quinn bucked her hips up at the feeling. Nothing had ever felt this good to her before. Then to get the blonde even more over the edge she started sucking on it. One bite and Quinn was gone. She hit her orgasm but Santana kept sucking on her clit until she completely road it out. Then Santana licked her pussy from top to bottom taking in all of her juices.

Santana sat up and planted a kiss on Quinn letting her taste her own arousal. Quinn moaned into the kiss, finding that everything Santana was doing to be so incredibly wonderful. But now it was Quinn's turn to please Santana.

"That was… That was… Incredible," Quinn said as she was trying to settle down from her high. "But now, I think it's time I take care of you. I could feel how wet you were when you were practically dripping on my thigh just now, I think it's time for you to get some relief." Quinn said seductively flipping Santana underneath of her in one move.

Santana never thought she'd be hearing Quinn talk so dirty and damn it was turning her on. She should have made Quinn break years ago. Quinn went straight for the Latina's center. She put her hands on the Latina's thighs pushing her legs farther apart. Santana was so wet that she was literally dripping with arousal. Quinn licked her lips at the site before winking at Santana and going down. Quinn ran her tongue over the folds several times, Santana's arousal tasting even more amazing to her than her own. She then slid her tongue inside of Santana darting it in and out a couple times. Santana moaned loudly at the sensation; Quinn's tongue was pretty skilled for this being her first time with a girl.

Quinn then began to lick at the inside of her walls, feeling it all and letting her tongue explore the Latina's pussy. Santana had begun to play with her own nipples and buck up into to Quinn's tongue.

"More, baby," Santana whimpered; getting ever closer to her edge but not quite there.

Quinn removed her tongue and stuck in three fingers, they went in with ease and she started curling them inside of Santana. She stuck them as far as they would go and Santana started moaning even louder signaling to Quinn that she found her G-spot. Quinn knew Santana would need even more though and began rubbing her clit with her thumb as she continued to thrust in.

"Fuck yeah, Quinn. Fuck baby." Santana huskily moaned along with another stream mumbled curses and with that she climaxed, Quinn didn't let up though till she was completely done making sure the Latina got every last bit of joy out of it.

After, Quinn slowly sat up, still in between Santana's legs, and started licking the cum all off of her fingers. Taking them in gingerly all the while making eye contact with Santana.

"You keep doing that Q, and we'll have to go for round two." Santana said feeling heat once again returning to her center. She lightly pushed Quinn's arm out of the way then leaned her head forward and gave the Blonde a passionate kiss.

Quinn let herself enjoy it for a moment before breaking apart with a smirk on her face, one that could almost mimic the one she was so used to seeing on Santana. "You say that like it's a bad thing."


End file.
